Story of A Lonely Girl
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Mary hanya ingin mendapatkan seorang teman dan dapat melarikan diri dari nerakanya. Apakah Tuhan menghendakinya? [Mary's side, semi-canon.]


**Story of A Lonely Girl.**

[Ib © Kouri.]

 **Warning:** semi-canon, OOC, typo(s), diksi hilang, eyd 404 not found, bahasa tidak baku (mungkin), gaje, gagal, abal pokoknya, pendek (kaya authornya), authornya sok tau, alur kemana-mana, tydac selaras dengan judul, dll.

 _ **No profit gained. I own nothing but story.**_

— _Promise of Reunion; Mary's side._

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Teman.

Sebuah kata yang memiliki makna sebagai pelengkap atau yang dipakai bersama-sama. Sebutan untuk orang yang bersama-sama bekerja. Sinonim dari kawan serta sahabat.

Juga sesuatu yang didambakan oleh sang gadis pirang yang kesepian. Bagai bintang di layar hitam malam, sang gadis ingin menggapai dan menggenggam erat sesuatu yang disebut teman. Bagai menggenggam bintang dengar binar gemilangnya, mendapatkan teman merupakan sesuatu yang terasa tidak akan terjadi baginya. Kendati begitu, sang gadis pirang tak pernah kehilangan harapan.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan para manusia di luar sana. Ia ingin melangkahkan tungkainya keluar dari nerakanya—pergi dari wilayah penuh malapetaka tersebut. Ia ingin merasakan sinar mentari yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan kehangatan. Sinar mentari yang sesungguhnya; yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, bukan sinar artifisial buatan tangan manusia. Ia ingin merasakan sejuknya angin yang membelai anak rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia ingin merasakan nikmat yang dirasakan oleh para manusia, bukannya malapetaka yang tengah dialaminya.

Namun, sang gadis pirang tak dapat menggapai impiannya. Hanya jalan di tempat—tak ada kemajuan sedikit pun. Netra biru miliknya bukan menangkap pemandangan indah yang dilihat oleh manusia, melainkan suramnya Galeri Seni yang disinggahinya. Gendang telinganya bukan menangkap alunan musik merdu, melainkan sunyi senyapnya Galeri Seni tempatnya bernaung. Lidah dan kedua belah bibirnya bukan untuk bercakap dengan manusia ciptaan Tuhan, melainkan dengan makhluk artifisial yang mengerikan.

Sang gadis bersurai pirang memiliki nama. Mary—begitulah sebutan yang diberikan oleh sang ayah sekaligus penciptanya, Guertena.

Mary merupakan lukisan terakhir yang diselesaikan oleh sang seniman Guertena. Setelahnya, ia menghilang. Raib. Hilang tanpa bekas, seolah tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Guertena meninggalkan sejuta karya seninya di dalam Galeri Seni. Meninggalkan Mary yang malang sendirian bersama ciptaan sang seniman yang lain; lukisan, patung tanpa kepala, boneka, serta karya seni lainnya.

Sang gadis bermanik biru bingung. Ia tidak mengerti harus bertindak seperti apa. Ia melangkahkan tungkainya entah ke arah mana—kehilangan direksi. Entah mengurangi distansi dengan apa, ia hanya terus melangkah dan melangkah. Sang gadis selalu mengarahkan atensinya ke arah langit-langit. Terkadang ia bergumam dalam sepi. Bergumam kepada kehampaan di sekelilingnya.

 _Ayah, mengapa kau begitu kejam? Mengapa kau tega meninggalkan Mary-mu yang malang ini sendirian di tempat serupa dengan replika neraka ini?_

Fakta yang sesungguhnya, sang gadis merasa kesepian.

Ketakutan, ngeri dengan situasi sekitar.

Sungguh malang, tak ada yang dapat membantu mengangkat beban masalahnya.

Sendiri.

Hampa.

Tak ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tak ada seseorang yang menyokongnya dari belakang

Tak ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan memberi kata-kata penyemangat.

Kemudian, sang gadis kembali bergumam.

 _Aku ingin mempunyai seorang teman. Teman yang mau menemaniku untuk makan bersama, bermain bersama, berbicara bersama, bersenang-senang bersama, dan lainnya. Kapankah seseorang yang dapat kupanggil sebagai teman akan datang?_

Perasaan tersebut justru memacu sang gadis untuk mulai berkembang. Ia yang semula berjalan di tempat mulai maju melangkahkan tungkainya, walau hanya beberapa langkah kecil. Kendati hanya beberapa langkah pendek, tetaplah berbuah kemajuan. Sang gadis berbalut gaun hijau selutut tersebut mulai mencari tahu mengenai cara untuk melarikan diri dari nerakanya tersebut. Belakangan ini, sang gadis mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namun, jawaban tersebut tidak sesuai ekspektasi, sedikit meninggalkan kekecewaan di lubuk hati. Hanya terdapat dua insan yang dapat keluar dari malapetaka yang mengekangnya tersebut. Sang gadis tidak serta merta kehilangan harapan. Angan-angan tersebut justru melambung makin tinggi.

 _Akankah suatu hari nanti akan ada manusia yang menyelamatkanku? Membawaku keluar dari dalam tempat serupa replika neraka ini? Apakah mereka akan datang? Kapankah mereka akan datang? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu sesuatu yang belum ada kepastiannya tersebut?_

Keinginan sang gadis bersurai pirang akan relasi yang disebut sebagai pertemanan tak pernah pudar. Ia juga mulai mencari tahu segala sesuatu mengenai 'teman'. Tak lupa ia juga mempelajari mengenai cara membuat sebuah relasi pertemanan.

Rupanya, Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada sang gadis beriris biru. Ia melangkah lebih maju—semakin mengurangi distansinya dengan harapan sang gadis yang tengah melambung tinggi. Manusia yang didambakannya telah tiba. Manusia yang akan membantunya keluar dari nerakanya tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sang gadis meyakini bahwa kedua manusia tersebut merupakan rahmat dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Rahmat yang berwujud seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai keunguan dan seorang gadis mungil bersurai coklat.

"Apakah kau jugalah salah seorang dari pengunjung Galeri?" Lelaki tinggi yang bertanya. Ia sedikit menunduk agar dapat menyetarakan pandangan dengan sang gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Ah…" Lidah sang gadis mendadak kelu. Kepala sang gadis berbalut gaun hijau tersebut di putar balikkan, namun jawaban tak kunjung ditemukan. Hanya desah tidak bermakna yang keluar dari alat indera untuk berkomunikasi milik sang gadis.

Seketika, air muka sang lelaki berubah menjadi cerah. "Sudah kuduga! Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Garry." Lengan lelaki tersebut berpindah ke puncak kepala gadis mungil di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan juga, namanya adalah Ib. Siapa namamu?"

"Umm… Namaku Mary."

Lelaki pemilik nama Garry tersebut tetap mempertahankan senyum cerahnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mary."

Sang gadis pirang mengalihkan atensi menuju gadis bersurai coklat—Ib. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," Gadis pemilik netra sewarna darah tersebut menyahut dengan ramah—sebuah respon positif, melebihi ekspektasi.

" _Teehee…_ Terima kasih!"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Mary akan ikut denganku dan Ib. Mari kita mengikat janji bahwa kita akan keluar dari Galeri bersama!"

Sebuah janji terikat antara ketiga insan. Jari kelingking tertaut. Seulas senyum dan tawa bahagia sebagai penutup.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang gadis bermahkota pirang mendapatkan teman—sesuatu yang selalu didambakannya. Euforia menyelimuti hati sang gadis. Salah satu harapan telah terwujud, salah satu kemalangan terangkat. Teman pertama sang gadis merupakan harta karun paling berharga. Ia akan menjaganya.

Sang gadis bersama kedua temannya mulai berjalan beriringan menelusuri Galeri Seni yang mengerikan. Menatapakkan kaki, menelusuri lorong-lorong sempit, melarikan diri dari lukisan serta patung yang bergerak. Mencetak memori bersama. Sang gadis semakin mendekati akhir penderitaannya. Pintu keluar sudah di depan mata, hanya beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai kebahagiaannya. Hanya menunggu waktu agar sang gadis dapat keluar dari replika nerakanya.

Namun, ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hati. Dipengaruhi oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, sang gadis pirang memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada teman gadisnya.

"Ib, bagaimana jika hanya ada dua orang yang dapat keluar dari Galeri ini? Kau ingin keluar dengan siapa?" Sang gadis bertanya takut-takut. Ia berharap jawaban sesuai ekspektasi yang meluncur.

"Aku akan mengorbankan diriku," gadis bersurai coklat menjawab pelan. Lawan bicaranya terkesiap.

"Jangan bicara sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu! Kita akan keluar bersama-sama! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?"

Kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. Sang lelaki menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa Mary yang dikenalnya bukanlah manusia, melainkan sebuah lukisan buatan tangan manusia. Sebuah lukisan karya Guetena yang memiliki nama yang sama. Dewi Fortuna meninggalkan sang gadis. Skenario terburuk pun terjadi, membuat snag gadis bernetra biru harus memilih opsi yang tak pernah diharapakan; mencelakai lelaki bernama Garry tersebut sebelum menyampaikan informasinya kepada Ib.

Sayangnya, ia gagal. Recananya gagal. Sebuah batu di jalan menuju kebahagiaannya gagal disingkirkan, justru menyandung kakinya dan membuat sang gadis jatuh tersungkur. Niat sang gadis untuk mencelakai teman lelakinya telah terendus. Ia pun dapat dengan mudah dibekuk. Bagai seorang penjahat yang terang-terangan mencuri di depan seorang polisi. Fakta tentang dirinya dengan cepat menyebar. Skenario terburuk. Benar-benar skenario terburuk. Sang gadis menambah distansinya dengan tujuan hidup.

Sang gadis terus melangkahkan tungkainya menyusul ketertinggalan. Sebanyak apapun langkah yang diambil, hla tersbeut tidak akan berbuah banyak. Skenario yang terburuk terjadi. Skenario yang jauh dari ekspektasi mengubah segalanya. Sang gadis terancam tak dapat menggapai impiannya.

Rahasia lainnya milik sang gadis kembali terbongkar. Daerah tertutup oleh tangkai bunga mawar ditemukan. Tempat lukisannya berdomisili terungkap. Sang gadis bergegas. Ia tak ingin tertinggal semakin jauh. Langkah menuju harapannya tersisa beberapa. Sedikit lagi, biarkan sang gadis pirang menggapainya.

Sang gadis terus berlari. Helai pirangnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti tubuh sang empunya. Ia tak boleh terlambat. Terlambat sedikit saja, ia akan kehilangan harapan untuk selamat dari nerakanya. Sang gadis bergaun hijau terus berlari kencang menuju lukisan 'Mary' berada.

"Siapa di sana?" Pertanyaan meminta konfirmasi terlontar dari mulut mungil sang gadis. Ia yakin bahwa ada eksistensi lain dalam ruang rahasianya. Hatinya mencelos tatkala netranya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi dan gadis kecil berada dalam ruangannya. Realita seakan menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung sang gadis pirang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Cepat pergi! Pergi!" sang gadis berteriak marah seraya menghunuskan _palette knife_ digenggamannya ke depan. Tungkainya dilangkahkan dengan cepat menuju kedua teman pertamanya. Tanpa diduga, lelaki pemilik nama Garry dan gadis pemilik nama Ib tersebut justru makin mendekat menuju lukisannya. Firasat sang gadis berhelai pirang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan ini harapanku. Bukan seperti ini impianku. Kemana Dewi Fortuna pergi? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Biarkan Mary yang malang ini dapat menggapai kegahagiannya. Biarkan Mary yang malang ini sampai ke ujung jalan yang ditapakinya, mencapai tujuannya. Biarkan Mary yang malang ini dapat menggapai impian yang selama ini didambakan. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!_

Sang lelaki mengeluarkan pemantik dari dalam saku jas panjangnya. Menyalakan sang jago merah seraya terus mengurangi distansi terhadap lukisan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?!" sang gadis berteriak makin marah melihat gelagat manusia-manusia di hadapannya. Lukisan Mary terancam bahaya.

Manusia yang diniati untuk dicelakai sang gadis bersurai pirang justru mencelakainya terlebih dahulu. Berlaku seperti sebuah bumerang bagi sang gadis. Sepertinya, karmanya telah datang. Lukisan Mary di hadapan termakan oleh si jago merah yang berasal dari pemantik milik sang lelaki bersurai keunguan. Menyala-nyala dalam netra biru sang gadis.

"Tidak…"

 _Persahabatan._

 _Rahasia._

 _Pengkhianatan._

 _Apakah kehidupan para manusia semengerikan itu?_

Sosok teman yang selama ini didambakan dan dijadikan sebuah kebutuhan justru mencelakainya, tega mengkhianatinya tanpa pandang buluh.

Sebuah penghalang besar muncul di jalan milik sang gadis pemilik nama Mary. Penghalang tersebut begitu besar dan tinggi, mustahil untuk dilewati. Sang gadis bermanik biru tersebut diharuskan untuk berhenti dan tidak dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dipaksa untuk berhenti dengan menyedihkan.

Mary yang malang kehilangan harapan. Harapannya yang sudah melambung tinggi, mengangkasa di cakrawala, justru dihempasakan begitu saja dan menabrak bumi. Lukisan Mary terbakar hebat bersama dengan segala angan milik sang gadis bergaun hijau. Kemudian berubah menjadi abu kehitaman.

Tuhan menghendaki Mary untuk terus berkubang dalam malapetakanya, bukan mematri kurva positif di wajah seraya menggenggam kebahagiaan yang didambakan. Jika Tuhan mengatakan 'tidak', hambanya bisa apa?

* * *

 **[End.]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, saya Kuroyuki, author abal yang berusaha bangkit dari wb. Salam kenal. Ahaha, saya gagal debut di fandom ini, maafkeun :")) Berhubung ending yang pertama kali aku dapatin waktu main Ib adalah Together Forever, aku jadi pro Mary (lol). Sejujurnya aku belum menjelajahi fandom ini, baik di ffn, AO3, wattpad, dll. Jadi, apabila ada kesamaan dalam fanfiksi ini dengan fanfiksi yang lain, segera mengontak saya sehingga fanfiksi ini dapat segera dihapus. Mohon kerja samanya ya. Terakhir,

 _ **Mind to Review? :D**_


End file.
